


"Sir"

by RowdyRaven



Series: Luci Puts the "Dom" in "Devildom" [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Relationship, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRaven/pseuds/RowdyRaven
Summary: "I won't belong to you. You will belong to me."You didn't quite know just how much Lucifer had meant it. His brothers said he was sadistic, but you were learning the hard way just how far that extended...
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Luci Puts the "Dom" in "Devildom" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738486
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222





	"Sir"

You checked the time on your phone, heart thumping nearly out of your chest as you power walked back to the House of Lamentation from RAD. Shit, you were going to be late. Lucifer was not going to be pleased. Asmodeus had kept you back after class, his inane chatter seemingly endless; deep down you knew the Avatar of Lust had a vested interest in your relationship with his brother.

  
As you careened through the large double doors of the house, you took a moment to centre yourself in the hallway. If you were going to be late, you might as well turn up late and presentable. Smoothing down your skirt and giving your hair a fluff, you let your breath catch up to you before descending the steps into the library, where the secret door to Lucifer's private office lay open.

  
You stepped inside and immediately fell to your knees, your gaze fixed on the oak flooring. You said nothing as Lucifer's dark, red gaze fell upon you. You heard the shuffling of papers as he seemingly adjusted himself and stood. The door behind you shut with a mere flick of his wrist. The sound of his heels clicking on the floorboards as he approached sent a brief shiver up your spine. He squatted down to your face level, a gloved hand reaching out and grabbing you by the chin. He lifted your head so that you may look at him, those fiery eyes meeting yours. He leant in swiftly for a full and passionate kiss, his tongue invading your mouth with force. You began to melt at his touch, and as soon as he realised he let you go, standing to full height above you once more.

  
"You're late." His words were laced with intent. You knew that breaking the rules Lucifer had set for you would incur punishment. It had been a couple of weeks since you had entered this "pact" with him; it was an eye-opening, and, at times, eye-watering experience.  
"I want you to stand, and take the wall position." And so you did, rising to your feet and turning your back on the demon, hands against the wall, back arched, and legs slightly spread. A swift leather-clad slap met with your right buttock. You bit your lip to stifle a cry. Lucifer grabbed your hips roughly, his growing arousal pressing against your ass through his trousers. His right hand traced down the outside of your thigh, trailing back up the inside. Once he reached your exposed mons pubis, a satisfied sigh escaped his lips. His fingers explored your tingling skin.

  
"I am glad you see you haven't broken rule 2," he murmured darkly, his long fingers slipping between the folds to pinch your clitoris. Rule 2 was that there was to be no wearing underwear in Lucifer's presence. On school days at RAD you were forced to wear uniform, which included a nigh-obscenely short skirt (it was a school for demons after all). You were just thankful that no one had noticed up until now. As Lucifer toyed with your undercarriage you could feel the heat in your face rising to a blush. There was a husky chuckle from behind you as the demon nuzzled his nose against the back of your ear.

  
"You're so cute when you blush," he muttered, pulling all contact away from you again. You stayed put obediently, legs twitching from the teasing from Lucifer. You could hear his footsteps echo away from you, and then the squeak of his large leather den chair as he made himself comfortable. He chuckled again, and you didn't even have to look behind you to know he was enjoying the view.

  
"Come here my pet, on your knees in front of me." You straightened yourself and turned to see the eldest demon brother leaning back in his chair, one coiled fist supporting his head by the cheek. The other hand gripped the armrest tensely, as if he was struggling to maintain composure. Ironically, Lucifer had the patience of a Saint... Except when it came to physical matters. You made your way with haste, dropping to your knees as close to him as you could, not touching him as to not break rule number 3. That tense hand reached out to stroke your head with what almost felt like reverence. Out of the corner of your eye you saw that flicker of gentle adoration pass across his features as he drank you in.

  
"Look at me." You did. He was back to his usual, smug self; fully in control, just the way he liked it. "You're a good girl aren't you?" For the first time you opened your mouth to speak.

  
"Yes sir," you stuttered weakly, his domineering aura turning your skin to goosebumps. He pulled his hand back from your head to beckon you with one finger. A hand signal you knew well. You crawled closer, until you were right between his knees. He signalled you again, pointing down at his bulging zipper. You undid the buckle of his belt as gently and elegantly as you could, moving down to unbutton the top of his trousers. You pulled the zipper down to reveal another layer of black, skin tight fabric. Lucifer took over, releasing his hellacious cock from its boxer prison. Girthy, long, and always neatly manscaped, Lucifer's cock was as beautiful as he was.

  
"Open your mouth." You did. "Tongue out." You sat mouth agape as Lucifer tilted his dick towards you, the head finding its way onto the soft pillow of your tongue. He tapped his cock against your waiting tongue, and you could taste him already; that slightly bitter, salty tang of precum mixed with his naturally sweet skin. You needed more of him, and that was obviously etched on your face. Lucifer smiled as he took his cock back upright, stroking it back and forth slowly.

"Tell me what you want my angel." A very tongue-in-cheek nickname; sometimes you wondered if he still had resentment for the life he once lived before his descent. The look on his face now told you he very much enjoyed this part of devildom at least.

  
"I want your cock in my mouth," you replied, as confidently as you could. Lucifer cocked an eyebrow expectantly. "Sir." Lucifer pulled his hand down to the base of his cock, pressing the side of his hand against his body, exposing himself more to you.

  
"Come and get it then, pet." You leaned up on your knees, placing your hands on his thighs and your mouth around the head. As you hollowed your cheeks and began to move up and down, Lucifer's breaths turned into soft hisses through his teeth. Your tongue coiled like a snake around his shaft, stroking in tandem with your bobbing head. As you flicked and licked the frenelum, Lucifer's hips bucked slightly in your mouth, pushing him deeper. He was already a lot to handle, and it took all of your willpower to not splutter and choke as he did. Lucifer's free hand made its way into your hair, tilting your head upwards.

  
"Look what you've done to me," he muttered, low and gutteral in his throat as he forced your vision upwards. You could see his twisting horns protruding from messy black hair, his four black wings unfurling from his back like a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis. Demons could not control their true forms when their emotions were heightened; despite his usually calm and straight appearance, Lucifer was the one who turned most often among the brothers. The sight made pride well up in your chest momentarily, as the avatar of your sin gazed down upon you with lust. With a gentle but rough tug of your hair, he pulled your mouth off his cock.

  
"I think that's enough of that for now." His voice oozed from his lips as he stood and motioned for you to do the same. In a swift motion he grabbed you by your ass and swung you round onto his desk, papers scattering like leaves in the wind. The demon's wings, now fully outstretched, fluttered impatiently. He pressed a finger to your forehead, forcing you to lie back against the desk, your legs opening instinctively.

  
Like a starving man, Lucifer didn't hesitate to taste you, his face disappearing under your skirt. It was no surprise that he made you quiver with ease, his tongue working magic across your pussy; thousands of years of practice would do that. One leather gloved finger found its way inside, tickling the upper side of your walls to meet the tongue on the other side.

  
The sensation turned your legs to jelly and your back arched in pleasure. You felt the curve of Lucifer's smile against your labia. He was only just getting started. Slipping another finger in he began to thrust his hand forward and back, stretching and filling you all at once as he attacked your G-spot from both angles. As you felt the pleasure build to a peak he pulled away all contact again, leaving you with a soft nibble on your clitoris. He was a master of teasing you, and as he stood up to admire his work and your quivering, panting form, a familiar sound called out from your bag at the door.

  
**Your phone.**

  
Intrigued, Lucifer sauntered over and grabbed your bag, rifling through your possessions until he found the buzzing DDD. He tossed it to you with one command.

  
"Answer it." You couldn't refuse a command. Hands shaking you pressed the green button on screen, taking a moment to note who was calling in the first instance. Belphegor.

  
"H-hello?" you answered, trying to mask your heavy breathing. Lucifer returned to his position at your dripping slit and slowly began to stroke you, a truly devilish smile on his face. Those red eyes burned with fiendish ideas.

  
"Where are you?" Belphegor barked immediately, always impatient and curt. "You're on dinner duty tonight right? Beel looks like he's about to go upstairs and pluck Henry from his fishbowl." Lucifer at this point had gathered sufficient lubrication from your excited pussy, and was rubbing it meticulously over his erection, watching you intently. Your face was on fire, and you felt your heart skip a beat as Belphegor continued.

  
"Why do you sound so out of breath? Is everything alright?" You stammered a little trying to come up with an answer as Lucifer pulled your hips toward him, his cock angled right at your entrance.

  
"I-I've just finished a run! I'll be up to sort dinner soon I promise. Just let me get washed and-," you let out a very audible gasp as Lucifer plunged his cock inside of you without warning. "Ow, just stubbed my toe... I'll be up shortly OK?" You hoped that was enough to cover you as Belphegor listened in. Lucifer thrust slowly at first, clearly enjoying this.

  
"OK but just don't take an Asmo shower. I can only keep Beel from raiding the fridge for so long." With that Belphegor hung up, allowing you to return to the matter at hand. Lucifer's cheeks were bright pink, the voyeurism clearly getting even to him. He leant down for a kiss, his mouth desperate and forceful. As he pulled away he let out a long and pleased sigh.

  
"I can't believe you held a phone call with my brother while I fucked you," he growled as his mouth travelled down to your neck, kissing and biting greedily. You were just thankful it was Belphegor on the other end of the phone and not Asmo; he would have figured you out in a second. Belphie thankfully didn't seem to care less.

  
Lucifer's hips picked up the pace, his long strokes becoming shorter and deeper. His lips found one of your nipples and his tongue set to work, licking in circles as he sucked through ragged breaths. You relaxed back into his attention, allowing the combination of his thrusting and mouthwork wash over you like a flood. Lucifer snaked an arm under your arched back pulling you up slightly as he changed position, pushing his cock against your insides, illiciting a twitching response from you. Lucifer reeled his head back, still holding you with one arm as the other descended between you to start playing with your clitoris. What were once heavy pants turned into lewd moans as you failed to contain your pleasure.

  
"Seven hells, you're tight," Lucifer rasped as your internal walls began to squeeze around his cock. "I should have fucked you like this on my desk ages ago." Lucifer's wings began to tremble, feathers moulting periodically with his excited shaking. On your first night together you thought this meant he was going to cum, but demons are not known for a lack of stamina. No, Lucifer could put the Duracell rabbit through his paces. He was holding back, like he had always done; you were a sensitive human, and while he yearned to ravish you, you could tell he was treating you like fine china. Even still, a night with Lucifer was a wild ride regardless. His continual torment of your clitoris had you arching your back more and more, throwing your head back as the swell of endorphins rushed to your brain.

  
"Ha... Ha... Lucifer... I-I..." You couldn't even utter the words as your hands searched for something to hold onto.

  
"Cum for me then." He needn't say any more. He continued to thrust into you hard, his finger pressing roughly on your clit as he rubbed in tight circles. Your mind, your body, melted in a wash of hormones as you felt your insides quiver and pulsate against the hard cock inside you. Lucifer breathed hard through his nose as he slowed down the pace, letting you ride your orgasm out all over him as he watched. As you came down from your little slice of heaven, you found your hands were gripping onto Lucifer's fur-trimmed coat for dear life. That look was in his eyes again, that soothing, loving look. He simply held you as your senses returned to you, and your breathing steadied. Bashfully you let go of his lapels, casting your gaze down.

  
"Sorry about that." Lucifer placed a soft kiss against your forehead with a soft laugh.

  
"Nothing to be sorry for. Now how about you help me clean up and you can get to your cooking duties?" You knew he wasn't talking about the papers. As he pulled out of you slowly, his cock glistened with your juices. You deftly slid down from the desk and on to your knees again, popping his sopping wet dick in your mouth.

  
"Now there's a good girl," Lucifer grunted, a hand reaching down to pet your head. He smoothed your hair out lightly with his touches. You made sure to get every last drop off of him, your tongue sweeping over every vein and bump. Lucifer's breath began to hitch as his legs stiffened on either side of your head. You reached up to grab his ass with one hand, pulling him against you harder, your other hand delving into his boxers to grab and massage his balls. You knew if there was one thing that was going to send him over the edge it was that.

  
"Ah!" Lucifer bristled all over, a clear warning that you were doing the right things.

  
"You best be ready," he huffed through disjointed breaths. You were, signalling your preparedness by combining all of the motions at once. You felt the rush of cum against the back of your throat, swallowing immediately so you didn't choke. He always had big loads, and you pondered momentarily if that was a demon trait. You'd have to ask Asmo sometime after a bottle or three of Demonus. Lucifer lolled his head back with a satisfied groan as you took your mouth off his cock. He sat back in his chair, fixing himself up as he came down from his own high.

  
"Well done," he smiled, still panting. He invited you into his lap once he had done up his belt, still slightly dishevelled from your activities. You obliged, snuggling into Lucifer's warm embrace as he kissed you again, gently this time. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his demon form slowly returning to normal. He surprised you with a swift spank on your ass, opening his eyes just to see your reaction. A cheeky, self-indulgent smile played at the corners of his lips.

  
"I'll see you at dinner," he said, shooing you off his lap to collect your belongings. "And afterwards too, if you like. My room? 8 o'clock?" It sounded like a suggestion, but you knew fine well that Lucifer wasn't about suggestions.

  
"I'll be there," you replied coolly, reaching down at the door to get your bag. You paused just long enough to ensure Lucifer was admiring the view. " **Sir**."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This was written with the intention of carrying the story on about MC and Lucifer's developing relationship post-pact. 
> 
> Any CC welcome!


End file.
